Cold Logic
Here is my 4th fan fiction, and my first story where Lincoln isn't the main focus. It was a peaceful evening at the Loud House, and the Loud sisters were in the living room waiting for Lincoln to come back with their Friday night movie. -”Where is he?” asked Lynn impatiently. -”Don't worry he'll be here soon,” said Leni, to calm her down. Meanwhile Lincoln was still at the department store waiting in line to pay for his purchase. “Who would of thought the store would be this packed on a Friday evening?” said Lincoln as he looked at the audience. He finally paid for his movie, and rushed to get home as soon as possible. His sisters were starting to get impatient as they continued to wait for Lincoln to get home. Just then Lincoln burst through the front door. He stood there panting as he was exhausted from running. -”It's about time,” said Lola very upset. -”Where the heck were you?” asked Lynn angrily. -”I'm sorry, but there were long lines at the department store,” said Lincoln. -”Okay girls give the poor guy a break,” said Luna. -“Yeah! it's not his fault he's late,” said Lori. -”Thanks guys,” said Lincoln. -”Of course little bro,” said Luna and Lori, as Lori patted his shoulder. -”Wait a minute, Lisa isn't here,” said Luan. -”How did we not notice that before?” asked Luna. -”Hey Lisa, it's movie night!” shouted Leni. There was no answer, and the Loud siblings went upstairs to Lisa, and Lily's bedroom. They opened to door to find Lisa sitting there at her lab table. -”Hey Lis, aren't you going to watch a movie with us?” asked Leni kindly. -”I don't have time for frivolous activity right now,” said Lisa, “I believe I'm on a scientific breakthrough.” -”Science schmience,” said Lynn, “come downstairs, and watch a movie with your family.” -”Just because you don't appreciate knowledge doesn't mean I can't,” said Lisa, “now please go, and leave me to my work.” -”Okay everybody, let's not allow our egghead sister to ruin our movie night,” said Lola as they walked back downstairs very unhappy that Lisa wouldn't be joining them. “Fools!” said Lisa very upset, “they don't appreciate science, and knowledge. No one in this family does.” Lisa's mood turned from being upset to being sad, “They don't understand, and how I wish I had somebody who understood my love for learning.” Unbeknownst to Lisa she was being observed, but it was unknown exactly who was observing her. -”If only I had someone I could relate to; someone who appreciates my love for science and knowledge,” continued Lisa as a strange voice called to her. -”Hello Lisa Loud!” said the voice. -”Who are you?” asked Lisa frightened by hearing a strange voice out of nowhere. -”Do not be afraid child,” said another voice, “we are not going to hurt you”. -”Where are you?” asked Lisa. -”Come to your window,” said the first voice. Lisa walked to the window, and saw a strange aircraft just outside the Loud House. -”Oh my GOSH!” said Lisa completely astonished. “Aliens!” said Lisa in a low voice. -”It is alright Lisa,” said one of the aliens, “we have been observing you, and we find your pursuit of knowledge to be quite fascinating.” -”No one else seems to think so,” said Lisa. -”Would you like to come aboard our ship, and look around?” asked the alien. “It is alright, we're not going to abduct you or anything; we simply wish to speak, and exchange scientific knowledge.” -”Of course.” said Lisa enthusiastically, “this is such a great opportunity to pass up.” -”Very well,” said the alien as they beamed aboard their ship. Once aboard the alien's ship Lisa couldn't believe her eyes as she observed all the the technological marvels it contained. -”This is so fascinating,” said Lisa, “life on other planets exists, and I am the first human being to come across it.” -”We're very happy you like it,” said the lead alien, “we've been observing earthlings for some time now, and were not sure about revealing ourselves. When we noticed you, and saw how you love science we saw a kindred spirit, and thought to introduce ourselves to you.” -”I'm glad you chose me.” said Lisa happily. -”So Lisa how's life for you on Earth?” asked the second alien. -”Oh I have my lab, and my experiments,” said Lisa. -”What about your family?” asked a third alien. -”They don't share the same interests I do, and hence I do not have much in common with any of my siblings,” replied Lisa. -”But you have such a large family. Is there not at least one you can relate to?” asked the second alien. -”Well there is my baby sister Lily. Being an infant I can easily be with her, and she can easily appreciate my company, and I can appreciate hers,” said Lisa. -”Well then Lisa, we do believe it is quite late, and we do not wish for your family to worry, so perhaps we should send you back home,” said the first alien. -”Will I ever see you again?” asked Lisa. -”Of course Lisa,” said the first alien. “We will come back tomorrow morning so we can spend more time with you,” said the alien, as they beamed her back to her room. Lisa was on her bed, and she instantly fell asleep. The following morning she awoke to the usual loudness of her home on Saturday mornings. -”Wow! What a strange dream,” Lisa told herself, as she noticed she slept in her clothes. “Dang it!” said Lisa. “I hate in when I fall asleep while I'm still dressed.” Lisa got up, and went outside to join her family. -”Well if it isn't the egghead,” said Lola, as her sisters laughed. -”Guys come one. Lisa just isn't into the same things we're into, just like we don't share her interest for science,” said Lincoln. “Don't tease her about it.” -”It's still stinks that she prefers to be in her room all alone instead of hanging with her family watching a movie,” said Lana. -”Yeah!” said all of the siblings, minus Lincoln. -”Thank you Lincoln,” said Lisa, “perhaps I underestimate your intellect.” -”Uhh thanks,” said Lincoln somewhat weirded out. Afterwards all of the siblings minus Lisa all went out to their own things, and Lisa stayed at home working in her lab. She was thinking about last night, and how she was wondering if it really happened or if it was only a dream. Just then she noticed a strange light from outside her bedroom door. -”Hello Lisa,” said the lead alien. -”Oh my gosh, it wasn't a dream,” said Lisa, very happily. -”It's great to see you again Lisa,” said the second alien. -”Oh my, I don't think we were properly introduced last night; our apologies Lisa,” said the lead alien. “Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Trip, and these are my associates Bort, and Krull.” -“It's a pleasure to meet you Lisa,” said Bort and Krull. -”Bort is one of our planet's best scientists, and Krull is a very skilled doctor,” said Trip. Afterwards Bort held out a small handheld computer device to show Lisa. “This is Hubert. An A.I. We developed on our planet, and is very handy with all of our technological, and medical help.” -”It is an honor to be in the contact of such an intelligent young earthling,” said Hubert. -”This is so amazing!” said Lisa “This is such a discovery, and I can learn so much about the universe from you.” -”Yes, yes!” said Trip, “We are happy to exchange scientific knowledge with you Lisa.” With that, the aliens once again beamed Lisa aboard their ship. -”This is so amazing,” said Lisa excited, as she once again got to see the wonders of the alien ship. -”If you would please follow us,” said Bort as they led Lisa to a big computer monitor. -”We descend from the planet Kelos 9. A beautiful world, rich in natural resources, and scientific wonders,” said Trip. “We have been on an observation mission throughout the universe observing and learning about all of the living beings that exist. We discovered Earth about a year ago, and the four of us have been gathering as much scientific data as we can on your planet.” -”My your home world looks very beautiful,” said Lisa, as she couldn't take her eyes off their monitor. -”We have also noticed Earth to be quite a lovely place as well,” said Bort. “With all of the natural wonders that exist, from the numerous flora and fauna species, to the architecture, and culture of your planet.” -”Why yes, over thousands of years the human race has produced many great things, especially in the filed of science,” said Lisa. “It's just a shame that only a select few of people really appreciate the greatness of science, and all they can learn from it.” -”We have noticed that many of your fellow humans live off of the products that science brings them, but do not have the interest to learn of how it works, and the questions that come with it.” said Bort. -”Yes science brings so much of the entertainment in Earth culture: from computers, and video games, to robotics, to crazy stories involving space travel and superheroes, but they don't appreciate science itself,” said Lisa rather upset. -”Lisa we wish to learn more about humanity, so would it be alright if you were to introduce us to one of your siblings?” asked Krull. -”I think my sisters would all gasp, and be afraid of the sight of aliens,” said Lisa, “but I believe my brother Lincoln would be ecstatic to meet you.” -”Does Lincoln share any of your interests Lisa?” asked Trip. -”No, but he still respects me, and he does love science fiction, so I think he would be glad to meet real visitors from space.” -”That would be just fantastic,” said Trip. “When could you introduce him to us?” -”Let me check if he's home,” said Lisa. Lisa looked down from the alien ship, but then she panicked. “Is your ship visible out here in the open daylight?” Lisa asked nervously. -”Of course not Lisa,” said Bort, “we have a cloaking field around our ship. No one out there can see a thing.” -”Oh that's a relief,” said Lisa, as she noticed Lincoln was heading home. “Hey there he is; I can go get him now.” -”Splendid,” said Trip, as they beamed back into the house. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Lisa very happily, as he walked into the house. -”Hey Lisa,” said Lincoln. “You sure are in a good mood.” -”I couldn't be happier big brother,” said Lisa. -”I'm glad you're happy sis,” said Lincoln. -”Would you like to meet some friends of mine?” asked Lisa. -”Friends?” asked Lincoln, “Sure Lis.” -”Okay come up to my room,” said Lisa, as the two walked upstairs. The two of them walked up to Lisa, and Lily's room, and Lisa opened to door to reveal her new friends to Lincoln, who immediately stopped, and couldn't believe his eyes. -”Hello Lincoln,” said Trip, “it's pleasure to meet you.” Lincoln just stood there speechless, and could hardly form a word. “A, a, a, a, aliens!” said Lincoln, as he fainted. He woke back up to find Lisa, Trip, Bort, and Krull all standing over him. “Aliens! Real life aliens!” uttered Lincoln. “This is so AWESOME. I can't believe I'm looking at visitors from outer space.” -”It's very nice to meet you Lincoln,” said Bort. -”Lincoln these are my new friends,” said Lisa. “I'd like you to meet Trip, Bort, and Krull.” -”And this is Hubert,” said Bort, as he held out his handheld computer. -”It is an honor to meet you Lincoln,” said Hubert. -”So Lincoln would you like to see our ship?” asked Krull. -”You bet!” replied Lincoln. -”Perfect!” said Trip, as all of them were beamed aboard the ship. -”This is AWESOME,” said Lincoln, as he observed all the technological marvels aboard their ship. -”Please Lincoln, come over here?” said Krull, as they showed Lincoln their monitor, and explained everything about themselves to Lincoln. -”Isn't this just fascinating Lincoln?” asked Lisa. “We're the first humans ever to have contact with extra terrestrial lifeforms.” -”You bet this is fascinating,” said Lincoln, “I never in a million years thought something like this would actually happen to me.” -”It's wonderful you feel that way Lincoln,” said Trip, as they continued to give them a tour of their ship. A montage follows with Lincoln, and Lisa enjoying the aliens hospitality, and observing all the wonders of their alien civilization. -”Thanks for such an awesome day Lisa,” said Lincoln. “I'm so glad you chose to share this with me.” -”It was spledid,” said Trip, as Lincoln and Lisa were beamed back to the house. -”Wow Lisa that was quite possibly the most thrilling experience I've had in my life so far,” said Lincoln. “By the way Lis, I think it's better if we keep this to ourselves.” -”Of course Lincoln,” said Lisa. “I chose you, because I knew you would except them, but the rest of our family would most likely freak out at the sight of aliens, and fear them.” Lincoln went back to his room, while Lisa changed into her pajamas, and went to sleep. The following morning Lisa awoke to Lincoln standing over her. -”Aah!” screamed Lisa, as she opened her eyes. -”Sorry Lis! I didn't mean to startle you, but I was wondering if we would get to see the aliens again?” asked Lincoln. -”They contact me,” said Lisa, “so I don't know exactly when I'll see them again.” -”Hey there,” said Trip, who was standing behind them. -”Hey Trip,” said Lincoln. “Can we go onto your ship again?” asked Lincoln. -”Of course Lincoln. In fact we were coming to ask if you wanted to come?” said Trip. Trip beamed them aboard the ship, and Lincoln once again began to nerd out observing all the technology aboard the ship. -”Lisa, we hope you mind us asking, but would it be alright if you would show us one of your own scientific experiments?” asked Bort. -”Of course,” replied Lisa, “after all we are exchanging scientific knowledge are we not?” -”Poo poo!” Just then everyone turned around to find Lily had accidentally been beamed aboard the ship as well. -”Oh my, a human infant,” said Krull, “This is quite fascinating.” -”This is our baby sister Lily,” replied Lisa. -”What an adorable young girl,” said Trip as he picked her up. Lily seemed to like the aliens, and didn't fear them at all. -”I guess this is okay,” said Lincoln. “Lily wont be able to tell anyone about this.” -”Affirmative!” replied Lisa. Afterwards Lisa demonstrated her scientific skills for the aliens, and Lincoln continued to behold the wonders of the alien's ship. Lily was also welcome company as they spent the rest of the day exchanging facts, and just hanging out. -”I do believe it's getting late,” said Krull, “and we don't want your family to worry about you.” -”Okay it's almost time for dinner anyway,” said Lincoln, as both he and Lily were beamed back to their house. -”Before you go Lisa we have a question to ask of you,” said Trip. -”What is it?” asked Lisa. -”We have so much in common, and it would be quite great if we could continue to share scientific knowledge with one another,” said Krull. -”So would you like to come back to Kelos 9?” asked Bort. -”Oh my, to observe an alien world be the scientific experience of a lifetime,” replied Lisa. -”We understand it could take time to decide as this is such a big decision, but if your answer is yes there is one thing we would ask for in return,” said Trip. -”What would that be?” asked Lisa. -”To prove loyalty as our friend, and scientific confidant we would ask if you could give us your sisters for scientific research?” asked Trip. -”What do you mean scientific research?” asked Lisa nervously. -”Well, we can't fully examine humans by simply observing them from a distance. We need actual human specimens to examine up close. You said it yourself that they do not appreciate science, and they are your intellectual inferiors, so giving them for science would seem like a better way to go,” said Bort. -”We will give you time to make your decision, and should you decide yes, your sisters will be our personal scientific guinea pigs, while you, Lincoln, and Lily shall return with us to Kelos 9, and live in a beautiful world for the rest of your lives,” finished Trip. -”Farewell Lisa,” said the aliens, as Lisa was beamed back to her bedroom completely speechless. -”What have I gotten myself into?” asked Lisa to herself, as she dreaded what had been asked of her. The following day the kids got up to go to school, and Lisa was still quite shocked, that she didn't speak to anyone. -”Hey Lis, are we gonna hang with the aliens after school?” asked Lincoln. -”The aliens left,” said Lisa. -”But we never got to say goodbye,” complained Lincoln. -”They told me they had urgent business back home, and had to leave at once, so they told me to say goodbye for them,” said Lisa. -”Okay!” replied Lincoln, quite disappointed. For the rest of the week Lisa continued to dread everything she had heard earlier that week, and couldn't even imagine the consequences of what could come to be. Once again it was Friday evening, and the Loud siblings were getting ready for another family movie night, while their parents went out for the evening. Lisa continued to not speak to anyone, and her siblings began to worry. -”I've never seen Lisa this quiet before,” said Luan. -”She seems to be even more reclusive than me lately,” said Lucy. -”I'm worried,” said Lincoln. “From the looks of things I would think she is worried about something, and there is something she isn't telling us.” -”No, no, no!” replied Lisa. “I have no secrets I would keep from my family. I simply just haven't felt like talking lately. There's noway I can let them know the truth, thought Lisa to herself, “if they did, who knows how badly they may panic.” Just then a strange voice was heard, “Hello Lisa!” said the voice. -”Oh no!” Lisa said to herself. -”Where did that voice come from?” asked Lori quite nervously. Just then the aliens beamed themselves into the house in front of all of Lisa's siblings. -”Hey guys,” Lisa said nervously. -”Hello Lisa,” said Trip. -”It's been nearly a week since our last conversation, and we haven't heard back from you,” said Bort. -”Wait a minute, I thought you told me they left,” said Lincoln. -”You knew about this?” asked Lynn angrily. -”Lisa met these aliens last week, and then she introduced them to me, but we were afraid how you guys would react to them, so we kept it to ourselves,” said Lincoln. -”Have you made your decision Lisa?” asked Krull. -”What decision?” asked Lincoln. -”Why to come back with us to Kelos 9” replied Krull. -”Say WHAT?” replied the Loud siblings. -”We asked Lisa if she would like to return with us to Kelos 9, and that Lincoln, and Lily may come back with her,” said Bort. -”But first, she needed to prove her loyalty to us as a scientific confidant by giving us her sisters for scientific research,” said Trip. -”SAY WHAT?” said the Loud sisters. -”You agreed to let these aliens use us as guinea pigs,” said Lori both angry, and scared at the same time. -”Have you made your decision?” asked Trip. -”Yes I have, and the answer is NO!” replied Lisa. “I would never give up my family for science. NEVER!” said Lisa angrily. -”So you choose love and compassion over vast knowledge Lisa?” asked Trip. -”YES!” replied Lisa. -”Very good Lisa, we hoped you would make the right decision,” said Trip, as the three of them applauded her. -”What's going on here?” asked Lisa confused. -”Please forgive us for putting you through this Lisa, but it was the only way we could test you,” said Bort. -”Test me?” replied Lisa. -”Yes we needed to see how far you would go in the quest for ultimate knowledge, and if you would become so obsessed with it that you would lack compassion in favor of science,” said Krull. -”Back home on Kelos 9 we experienced quite a horrible ordeal,” said Trip. “After we had assembled Hubert, and he became a useful part of our daily lives, two of our best scientists became obsessed with learning all that they could, and in the process became cold, and lacking in compassion to the point where they deemed any who didn't agree with them to be their inferiors, and thus reprogrammed Hubert to follow their twisted agenda. The three of us were the last of a group who tried to stop them, and after a long ordeal we managed to fight past them, and reprogrammed Hubert to his original setting. The power mad scientists were locked away, and our planet returned to the peaceful world it had always been.” -”After we came to Earth, and spent a year observing and studying your planet, we discovered you, and were fascinated by your love for science and knowledge,” said Bort. -”But we didn't know how far you would go in order to obtain it,” said Krull, “so we had to test you to know for sure.” -”Please forgive the deception Lisa?” said Trip. -”I'm glad all of this dilemma I had been feeling all week wasn't real,” said Lisa, “and after hearing what you had to say yes, I forgive you.” -”Thank you Lisa,” replied the aliens. -”Now I believe we can start over, and meet you entire family,” said Krull. -”Everybody meet Trip, Bort, Krull, and Hubert,” said Lincoln. The girls all went to meet the aliens, and after getting to know them they all grew to like Lisa and Lincoln's new friends. -”Thank you!” said Lisa. “This truly has been the experience of a lifetime, and thanks to you I now know I should also make time for my loved ones, and not just stay in my lab all the time.” -”Here you are Lisa,” said Trip as he, and Bort handed both her, and Lincoln a couple of communication devices. -”Thanks!” replied Lincoln. -”With these you can contact us whenever you wish,” said Bort, “and if you ever want us to come back to hang out just contact us.” -”And maybe if you wish one day you could come visit our home world Kelos 9,” said Krull. -”That would be amazing,” replied Lisa. -”Well until we meet again, farewell Loud family,” said the aliens, as they beamed back aboard their ship, and left Earth. -”That was pretty fascinating,” said Luna. -”Yeah, it's great to know there's life on other planets,” said Lana. -”But remember we have to keep this to ourselves,” said Lincoln. -”Of course,” replied the Loud sisters. -”Anyway how about that family movie night?” said Lisa. “Would it be alright if we watched what I missed last week?” asked Lisa. -”Sure! I wouldn't mind seeing The Jungle Book again,” said Lincoln. -”Yeah!” replied the Loud sisters, as they all sat down to enjoy their family movie night. -”That was interesting,” said Lincoln, as he and Lisa took off their virtual reality helmets. “This VR program of yours really works Lisa.” -”I knew you would be the ideal sibling to share this with,” said Lisa. “So, what would kind of scenario should we create this time?” -”I got something fun planned,” said Lincoln, as they prepared for another virtual reality simulation. The End Trivia * This was my first fan fiction where Lincoln is not the main focus. * This is probably the most outlandish story I have written, but I feel like the way it's executed, and the moral lesson, are what make it work. * There are Matt Greoning references in this story: such as the aliens planet Kelos 9, which is a parody of Rigel 7, the planet that Kang and Kodos, from The Simpsons, live on. The alien Bort, is of course a nod to the personalized license plate joke, from the episode Itchy and Scratchy Land. The A.I. Hubert, is of course named after Professor Hubert Farnsworth, from Futurama. * Due to Lisa being a cerebral character, but often seeming stoic, and looking like she doesn't really feel anything, I wanted to explore the scientific questions I raised in this story. ** I explored how far Lisa would go in the search for knowledge, I explored how the common person lives off of what science brings them, but don't seem to be into it themselves, and of course the wonders of meeting extra terrestrial life, and the exchange of knowledge. * This story was originally going to be one of Lincoln's three tales from Terror at the Loud House, but after really thinking about it, I felt that the questions, and moral raised in this story was far to good for just a simple story within a story, and made it it's fan fic. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud